Let's Be Okay
by thisoldporcelaincoffeeshop
Summary: It's Blaine's first day of his senior year and his mind is set. He knows what he wants to do, get accomplished despite the fact that it's tearing him to shreds and he is a mess. But a visit from Kurt and a talk of bowties could call for a change in heart. Klaine. Fluff. Loads, because we all need it after the sad, sad spoilers.


**Author's Note: I just needed this. We all just needed this. After all those dreadful, heart-breaking spoilers. D:**

* * *

Blaine rolled onto his back and stretched out his arm. He slammed his hand down onto the alarm clock-the damn thing blared Teenage Dream and that was just going to make his day that much harder to go through. Blaine slowly blinked his eyes open, deep, heavy bags shadowing his rather dull amber eyes. His hair was shorter than ever, and quite honestly reeked at this moment. Truth be told, Blaine Anderson was a mess.

He had been distant from Kurt again. Sure, they texted nearly every minute Kurt possibly could, but Blaine was trying to sort things out. He was keeping his distance and allowing Kurt to sort out his college arrangements on his own-Blaine didn't dare interfere. So, Blaine took the time to deeply analyze his and Kurt's future relationship and it seemed rough, and Blaine knew the right route to take. It was inevitable, and it was tearing him to shreds. He didn't, doesn't want to break up with Kurt but it seemed to fit in the equation. Therefore, his personal hygiene was at its lowest point despite the fact that it was his first day of school, as a senior. A huge steppingstone in any teenager's life, and quite frankly, Blaine was dreading it.

He slowly rolled off of his bed, dressed in torn, plaid cotton pajamas pants and a chocolate ice cream drops and tear-stained wife-beater. He took one glance in the mirror and saw someone so unrecognizable to him; this person was pale, dull, and pessimistic. A stranger.

He took no time at all to strip out of his clothes and let the hot stream of water slowly relieve the tension in his back. He loved it. And it also helped that the water helped blend away his tears.

Meanwhile, Kurt slowly padded his way up to Blaine's door. He was dressed to the nines-he wanted to impress Blaine in all honesty. Show him that he was all adult and mature, and that he was truly, honestly excited for the next step in their lives together. Kurt slowly turned the knob on Blaine's door and creeped his way in. He eyes the completely disheveled sheets on Blaine's bed and the strange odor of sweat and potato chips that Kurt turned his nose up to-it didn't smell like the Blaine he knew. Not the crisp, clean, masculine, misty perfect smell he was so, so in love with. It smelled more like Finn, and that was odd. If he had know better Kurt would have thought Blaine had had a huge party with all the guys of Glee, but that seemed very unlikely. Kurt continued peering around the room, and noticed wads and wads of crumpled up tissues and empty Ben and Jerry's. it resembled the aftermath of when they watched a marathon of Titanic, The Vow, The Notebook and every other cliché sad movie they could fine. Kurt was quite honestly confused, and his happiness began to diminish and falter. He noticed the light streaming from the crack under Blaine's bathroom door and the plumes of steam rolling out of it, but couldn't hear the faintest sound of humming or singing. Kurt clearly knew this meant Blaine was either upset or sad, and Kurt wondered just how much he missed in the week or so he kept to his own.

Kurt, deciding not to revel in it until he actually asked Blaine, began filing through his boyfriend's (_boyfriend! Even to this day, Kurt loved the sound of that) _wardrobe and picked out a Kurt-approved outfit with a perky argyle bowtie to match. He took so much time and concentration matching the outfit perfectly to notice Blaine staring, hot and deep at him.

"Oh-I'm sorry. Do you mind? I usually pick out your outfits, and I figured you didn't and I don't want you to worry too much, you have a full day ahead of you." Kurt smiled lightly, toying with the cuff of the white button up shirt splayed out on Blaine's messy bed.

"Yeah, thanks." Blaine nearly beamed. He wasn't sure what caused the sudden swing of moods, to hell, he _knew_ Kurt was the cause of it and he couldn't shake the feeling that Kurt made him this happy. "But…no bowtie. A tie, perhaps?"

"Why the sudden change of obsession? You're Mr. Bowtie, what, are you a changed man now?" Kurt teased.

"Nah, I'm just not feeling a bowtie today." Blaine smiled, walking slowly over to Kurt by the foot of the bed, clad in only a fluffy brown towel that rested low at his lips. He knew the real reason he didn't want a bowtie-that was his and Kurt's special thing. Every morning Kurt would do it up for him and it became a ritual. Truthfully, Blaine wasn't especially into bowties, he just loved watching Kurt angelically and easily ties it up, a tongue out in concentration and feeling the bowtie there all day made him think of Kurt and he loved it. Wearing them now, without Kurt, wouldn't have the same effect.

"Alright. I'll just go find a tie, though it might change my whole outfit choice. Thanks Blaine, for being picky about what you want to wear this one time." Kurt said sarcastically, pecking Blaine on the nose and trying not to melt at the way Blaine's nose scrunched up in the most adorable of ways.

Blaine watched Kurt in his element, switching out outfit pieces to match with the new tie he picked out, loving the way he hummed and arred and glanced up at Blaine and licked his lips, after all Blaine was bare-chested and only in a towel. Blaine felt something stutter deep within his chest-love, heart-caught-in-your-throat, deep, mad, shivers-down-your-spine kind of love, he knew it, and he felt it every time Kurt was round. He loved that feeling, and he never wanted to let it go. _Let Kurt go_, for that matter. He just couldn't. And suddenly, Blaine felt all those hours spent crying were a waste. They were going to be okay, he just knew it. Things were definitely going to change, get awful, but they, _Kurt and Blaine_ are going to be okay.

* * *

**AN: THEY WILL BE OKAY GUYS. THEY WILLLLLLLL.**

**...Reviews...they are like...LOADS AND LOADS OF KLAINE MAKEOUT SESSIONS. LOADS. BECAUSE THEY NEED IT. (we need it).**


End file.
